


The Dancer That Stole His Heart

by Rosalie_Rayne99



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Johnny is a hopeless romantic, Pining Ash, Pining Johnny, Showcase, pining mina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalie_Rayne99/pseuds/Rosalie_Rayne99
Summary: When Mr. Moon hires a new choreographer the whole theatre family is excited for the new addition, especially one that's a family member of Mr. Moon's. Johnny quickly discovers that something draws him in to the newest addition, maybe it's the way that she moves with undeniable grace and power. Or the way that whenever she laughs all he wants to do is hear it more. With the help of his friend maybe, just maybe they could be more than friends, let's see what fate has in store for the two.
Relationships: Johnny/Original Female Character(s), Mina/Ash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Dancer That Stole His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! First off I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to the creators of Sing. This is a human AU as it's the most comfortable I'm writing with. For any of my readers who are dancers, I won't be using technical dance terms just so that people reading will be able to follow it better without having to look up the terms every other sentence. I tried to write Johnny's accent the best that I could so please excuse if it's not the best. I hope y'all enjoy!

“Everyone gather ‘round! Gather ‘round! I have a very special announcement!”  
Buster Moon’s voice rang clearly through the practice rooms that everyone was currently using, bringing everyone from their practicing. The groups began emerging from their respective rooms, the light sound of rain could be heard from the roof high above them. Thankfully since Nana had taken ownership of the theatre, there was no more leaks from the cracks in the ceiling. Only the soft pitter of the rain pouring down outside. Ever since the showcase, Moon’s theatre had been a packed house every time a production came to town including those being held by the theatre itself. The group that had performed in the original showcase had taken jobs in the theatre to ensure that the family that they’d formed wouldn’t be broken apart.   
Johnny emerged from the room where his piano was currently being held, cracking his neck as he walked. A man his height being leaned over a piano for hours was sure to give some cricks in his neck and a tad bit of back pain. He watched as Mina emerged from the one a few doors down from him waving with a smile. After the performance showcase, she’d come out of her shell, a funny analogy considering the girl looked like she literally couldn’t shrink into one. She stood taller than Johnny by a good few inches even with him being 6’5, the first time he met her Johnny had suspected that the girl played basketball. Sue him for playing into a stereotype as he learned that she’d only played soccer in her younger years and had tried her hand in dance. As she’d told him it wasn’t her thing as she constantly tripped over her feet trying to match the small movements the dancers had to make at times.   
As everyone made their way to the stage small conversations had been made among the group, Rosita inviting Ash over for dinner as ombre haired girl smiled, making an offhand comment about missing the wild group that was Rosita’s kids. Ash had taken to babysitting the kids while Rosita and Norman went out on date nights every once in a while. They paid nicely and the kids had taken an immediate liking to the punk rocker aesthetic that Ash was always donned in. Gunter talked enthusiastically to Mina trying to get her to add actual dances into her performances instead of her normal routine which was her jumping around the stage like a popstar. Mike was telling Johnny about him and his wife’s latest vacation to the Caribbean, after the small group of Russians had been busting for drug running Mike had deemed it safe for him and Annetta to move back to town. Johnny’s dad had taken part in that, making a deal with the police to give information about his rival gangs in town in exchange for early release and parole. All of it with a glint in his eyes as he’d been aiming to take them down for a while. Big Daddy’s gang had only committed heists, the Russians had taken part in hits of higher ups in the city and many other crimes that laid the gang in jail for life.   
As the crew arrived on stage, the small grey-haired man was waiting for them with Ms. Crawley, the older secretary, sitting in the first row of the audience with papers in her lap making marks on them while crunching numbers. He greeted them with a warm smile for motioning for them to join him in the middle of the stage, he looked excited for them to get there, the group speeding up their walk wanting to know what had Mr. Moon so joyful. As the group made their way over to him Mr. Moon began speaking,  
“Thank you all for making it here so quickly, I have a special announcement to make. As you all know I was going to put up a job offering for a choreographer as I wanted to be able to have someone polish some of the acts and help add a bit to the performances. Well I’d already had someone in mind for the job, so before I put out the offer, I made a call to an old friend of mine. His daughter attended a performing arts college out in Italy but has moved back to the states when I offered her the job! She’ll be arriving here soon to meet everyone, she moved into her apartment earlier this week. Her name is Annabella Mariano, but she prefers to be called Bella, she’s the same age as Johnny and Mina.”   
Most of the group looked to other excited at the notion of having another member in their theatre family. Mike looked indifferent to the whole announcement, more irritated that he was pulled away from his practicing for something that wouldn’t even affect him. Mr. Moon gave them a few more details regarding Bella, how she was originally from Nevada but moved to Italy for her dancing so she still spoke perfect English, that she would be there for all their rehearsal times and was more than willing to help them out.   
“I’m very excited for all of you to meet her, she’s a bit reserved at first but once she warms up to you, she’s an absolute hoot to be around!”  
A smooth feminine voice came from stage right as a young woman emerged from behind the curtains,  
“Goodness Uncle Moon am I even going to need to introduce myself?”  
Johnny felts his cheeks heat up as he took in the woman standing before them, tanned skin spanned the curvy figure with dark brown hair that tumbled in curly waves down her back only to stop at the bottom of her hips. Half of it was pulled into a bun that rested at her crown, the most striking pair of blue eyes that Johnny had seen looked towards the group, freckles dusting her nose and cheeks. Soft and full lips painted a dark red smiled as she ran over to the shorter man to pull him into a hug. It was then that Johnny noticed that she was wearing black ankle boots that definitely gave her a good extra five inches of height. It looked like without them she’d probably stand at 5’6, almost a foot shorter than Johnny himself. He realized that he was staring at the two embracing and looked away only to see Ash’s eyes looking at him as she smirked, already knowing what he was thinking. Mr. Moon pulled their attention back to the pair saying,  
“Everyone please meet Annabella!”  
She smiled at the group politely nodding her head before saying,  
“Please call me Bella, hearing my full name makes me think I’m in trouble.”  
The group laughed at that moving closer to the pair to introduce themselves, Gunter pushed his way to the front saying,  
“Hello ya! My name est Gunter, it vill be wonderful to have anozer dancer in da group!”   
Bella extended her hand to him in which he grabbed it and began shaking it excitedly making Bella jolt forward a bit not expecting for the man to have such energy. She giggled before saying how nice it was to meet him and how she was excited to work with another dancer as well. Mina was next, a lot more calmly she introduced herself, Bella saying she already knew her name from how her uncle spoke of her over the phone call they’d had. Rosita was next, she pulled the young woman into a hug before saying,  
“Hi sweetie my name’s Rosita, I’m currently the resident theatre mom of the group so if you need anything at all come to me. If you haven’t had time to get groceries yet feel free to come over for dinner, any family of Mr. Moon’s is a family member of mine.”  
Bella looked a tad bit shocked over being pulled into a hug but slowly reciprocated the hug as Rosita talked to her. She smiled gratefully at Rosita as she pulled back, thanking her sincerely for the offer and promising the mother to give her the brunette’s phone number so she could contact her if needed. Next up Mike walked up to her taking her hand to kiss it before introducing himself shortly, making the excuse that he needed to get back to his practicing and how she’d understand that being a dancer and all. She nodded back to him saying that it was a pleasure and she hoped his practice went well. With that he turned on his heel and walked away, Ash walked up to her next complimenting the sweatshirt she was wearing that fell off her right shoulder which held the emblem of one of Ash’s favorite bands. The two spoke excitedly for a moment of their shared love for the pop rock band, before Bella’s eyes landed on Johnny. It was then that he noticed the plethora of earring adorning both of her ears and the gold hoop on the left side of her nose as he struggled to meet her eyes. She walked up to him with graceful steps, she stopped in front of him extending her hand to him.   
“Hi there, my name’s Bella. I’m guessing you’re Johnny. You’re the only one I haven’t been introduced to and my uncle speaks very highly of your piano skills and voice.”  
It took Johnny a second before recovering, gently taking her hand in his, noting how soft her hand was in his as he tried to compose himself.  
“Ya that’s me, it’s very nice ta meetcha Bella, I’m excited ta get to work with ya.”  
His Australian accent coming out heavy as he tried to appear welcoming and friendly to the tiny girl in front of him not wanting his height or large build threaten her. Her smile regarded him warmly as she took her hand from him giving a polite nod to him. It was then that Mr. Moon broke the aura that seemed to envelope the two young adults,  
“Alright! Now that we’ve gotten introductions out of the way you all can go back to practicing, Bella will make rounds to see what all of you are working on and get an idea of how she can help. Let’s get to it everyone we only have about a month and a half before the next show, we’ll be holding the auditions for it tomorrow so be sure to get plenty of rest and be here at 7:30 tomorrow morning. Enjoy the rest of your practice time.”  
It was then that everyone remembered that they’d be adding in a few more people just to give the show some variation to keep the public from seeing only the same people every time. Although some of them had grown small followings from their first performance, Mina had uploaded some videos of her singing to her Instagram and the next day had hundreds of followers asking for more. The same could be said about Ash, although she had made a YouTube channel wanting to be able to do tutorials for her songs and upload anything new, she was working on. She’d asked Johnny to help her film some of her music videos, which he’d done happily as it meant spending time with his friends. Mina often tagged along too; Ash always invited her to which Johnny teased her for knowing the real reason she invited the tall girl with her everywhere.   
Johnny turned away from the group heading back to the room he was rehearsing in; would Bella stop in to talk with him about his performance? He normally stayed at his piano while playing, although the last showcase they’d had, he got up from his piano and walked around a bit letting the background music carry him for a bit as he sang before going back and continuing to play. It was a hit with the audience and Nana had complimented his newest performance saying that it was very interesting, and she hoped he’d consider doing it more in the future. Nana always made it to every show they had, accompanying her nephew to see all of them as she had tickets to every show.   
As Johnny returned into his practice room, he rubbed his hands over his face, he needed to practice his piece for the next show but every time his mind drifted it went to a beautiful pair of blue eyes. He sat at his bench looking at the sheet music in front of him before the door opening caught his attention, his face shot up to see who had turned the door handle. His eyes were greeted to Ash as she grinned before shutting the door, she walked over to Johnny before leaning on the piano before saying,  
“Bella seems really cool, doesn’t she?”  
Johnny glared at her knowing smirk, he huffed out before responding to her.  
“Ha ha very funny Ash, c’mon I gotta practice and I’d like some peace n’ quiet if it’s anything to ya.”  
Ash laughed loudly before looking and the blushing man before her,  
“She’s super pretty man I don’t blame you for ogling at her, it was cute watching you hunch down a bit to introduce yourself.”  
Johnny sat straight up glaring at the girl who had doubled over in laughter at his reaction.  
“ASH! I wasn’t ogling at her, I was just lookin! She’s new and I wanted ta make her feel welcome and not scare her. If ya haven’t noticed she’s a tad bit smalla than I am.”  
“Of course, of course I’m so sorry to interrupt you Johnny, enjoy your practice. Her and I just finished up so she’s talking with Gunter and Rosita, that means you’re up next.”  
Ash sauntered out of the room, it echoed as the door clicked behind her. He played the sheet music in front of him with a year of expertise under his belt, Ms. Crawley had been a surprisingly excellent and patient teacher.   
He’d considered asking Mina to do a duet with him as he sang along to “True Colors”, it really was a beautiful song and he put every bit of himself into the song. He’d been practicing for the last hour, every creak and sound that followed in the hallway had his eyes craning up to the mirrors that showed the hallway behind him. He was finally able to get into his ‘piano headspace’ as Ash dubbed it, allowing his fingers to gracefully float over the keys. He got so far in that he didn’t realize that someone had made their way into the small studio. He got halfway through the song before opening his eyes to see Bella perched on the bench that sat in the corner of the room. He jumped a tad bit taking her in, she wore a plain black sports bra and black leggings, a pair of black Birkenstocks sat discarded on the floor in front of her. She started as she realized he was watching her,  
“No don’t stop I was just admiring the music, go ahead.”  
Her gentle prompting led him to turn back to the piano, noticing that she’d gathered all her hair into a ponytail that rested high on her head. She walked in front of the piano as he began playing the song again from the beginning, singing along with it. Bella started out by just walking around the space listening to the music and the lyrics he sang. As he reached the the middle of the first verse, she began to move with the words that he sang. He watched as she gracefully danced in front of the piano, each of her movements powerful as she extended her arms in front of her before dragging them back to towards her body. One of her legs kicked up as she placed her hands on the ground to roll into a tuck, continuing on as the melody flowed out of the piano. Johnny sang both the parts trying his best to keep his focus on the notes he played as he watched Bella dance in the studio. Completely unaware that everyone else had gathered to peek around the corners into the studio to watch the two. As the song ended Bella stood with her eyes closed her right arm raised as if she were reaching up to something, the other out to the side of her while she stood on the ball of her right foot.   
She opened her eyes to glance back at Johnny as their eyes met, she smiled brightly before saying,  
“Johnny that was absolutely beautiful, you’re really amazing on the piano and your voice is gorgeous. Thank you for letting me just dance, it’s nice to just let go every once in awhile you know?”   
Johnny realized that she was speaking to him as he rushed out a reply,  
“Oh no it’s no problem at all! I understand how it feels to get lost in the music, your dancing really is phenomenal Bella. We’re really lucky to have you with us.”  
Bella looked towards the floor a light blush dusting over her freckles as she moved over to lean on the piano as she spoke to Johnny.   
“Is that the song you’re planning to play for the showcase? I’ve got a couple ideas for what we can do for the performance in that case.”  
Johnny rubbed the back of his neck before saying,  
“I’m still deciding between a few songs, I’m trying to decide if I wanna do a duet with Mina or pick a solo song. I’ll be sure to try and let you know soon so that you can start to figure something out.”  
Bella nodded before walking over to put her shoes back on before saying,  
“It’s getting kind of late; will you be here much longer?”  
Johnny looked to the watch on his wrist checking the time, damn it was already almost eight and he’d told his dad he’d be home almost thirty minutes ago. He stood to grab his phone out of his jacket seeing that he had three missed calls from his dad. Johnny looked back towards Bella before saying  
“Yea I really should get ta movin on, ma dad expected me home thirty minutes ago.”  
Bella smiled before saying,  
“Well I’ll see you tomorrow morning then, have a good night Johnny.”  
With that she exited the room, the door emitting a soft click as she walked out. Johnny let out a sigh, at least he’d managed to not completely embarrass himself talking to Bella. He shut off the light in the room as he walked towards the back door, rain was still pouring down outside as he ran over to his truck. He started the engine while connecting his phone so he could listen to his songs as he drove back to the garage. He shifted the truck into drive so he could make his way out to the street, rush hour ending a few hours ago so the streets were virtually empty. He looked both ways before noticing a white umbrella making its way down the street, after looking for a few seconds he recognized the long brown hair that trialed behind the girl under it. He turned to drive towards Bella, rolling down his window he shouted,  
“Bella?”  
With that the blue-eyed girl turned to him while taking out an earbud,  
“Hi Johnny, what’s up?”  
He spoke up a bit more so she could hear him over the downpour,  
“Do ya want ta ride home? It’s pourin out and I don’t want ya to get sick ya first day here.”  
She looked for a second before saying,  
“Are you sure? It’s only a few blocks from here and I don’t want to take you out of your way if you’re already late.”  
He grinned at her before reaching over to open the passenger door saying  
“I promise it’s not ta problem, c’mon yer gunna get soaked if ya keep standing out there.”  
Bella ran over closing her umbrella as she went and slid into the truck putting her bag and umbrella on the floor as she shook out her wet hair a bit. She thanked him gratefully as she directed which way for him to drive. The two made small talk as he drove them to her apartment, she instructed him to pull over in front of a pretty nice apartment building.  
“Thank you so much for driving me home, I really appreciate it.”  
She tried handing him a few dollars for gas money, but he shook his head refusing to take it as he said.  
“Really, it’s no problem at all, it’s on ma way home anyways. If ya ever need a ride again I’ll be happy to take ya, have a good night Bella.”  
She smiled warmly at him before nodding her head promising to take him up on the offer again if she ever needed it. With that she got out of the truck and ran up to the door, sliding a key card before entering the building and walking over towards the stairs. Johnny watched her walk in making sure that she safely got into the building before putting the car in drive and making his way back to the garage.


End file.
